The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: Blue and Huey (George Carlin).
Here is part five of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Donald # 9 - Blue (Choo Choo) (Both wise) * Douglas # 10 - Huey (Choo Choo) (Both wise) * Gordon # 4 - Montana (Play Safe) (Both proud) * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Hogwarts 2001 and 2011) (Both vain) * Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) (Both wise and kind) * Thomas # 1 - Casey Junior (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) * The Brakevan - Himself * The Conductor - The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) * The Foolish Freight Cars - Themselves * Narrator (from of Donald and Douglas for the US) - George Carlin * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Brown (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Transcript * Narrator: Blue and Huey are twins and have arrived from Dora the Explorer to help Emelius Browne. But only one engine had been expected. The twins meant well, but did cause confusion. Mickey Mouse had given them numbers. Blue 9 and Huey 10. But he was still planning to send one engine home. (Casey Junior's whistle blows as he puffs past with his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) There was a breakvan in the yard that had taken a dislike to Huey. Things always went wrong when he had to take him out. His trains wee late and he was blamed. Huey began to worry, but Blue, his twin, was angry. * Blue: (bumps the caboose) You are a muckle nuisance! * Narrator: Said Blue. * Blue: It's to leave you behind, I'd be wanting! * The Spiteful Breakvan: You can't. * Narrrator: Said the van. * The Spiteful Breakvan: I'm essential. * Blue: Oh, are you?! * Narrator: Blue burst out. * Blue: You're nothing but a screeching and a noise when all's said and done! Spite Huey, will you? Take that! * The Spiteful Breakvan: (Blue bumps the caboose) Ow! Ooooghhh! * Narrator: Cried the van. * Blue: There's more coming, should you misbehave?! (Huey leaves with the caboose on his mixed train) * Narrator: The van behaved better after that. Until one day, Blue had an accident. The rails were slippery. He couldn't stop in time. (Blue crashes into the signalbox) Blue wasn't hurt, but Emelius Browne was most annoyed. * Emelius Browne: I am dissappointed, Blue. I didn't expect such, um, clumsiness from you. I've decided to send Huey back and keep you. * Blue: I'm sorry, sir. (Blue drips some tears sadly) * Narrator: Said Blue. * Emelius Browne: I should think so too. You have upset my arrangements. Now Harry Hogwarts will have to help with the goods work while you get your tender fixed. Harry won't like that. * Narrator: Emelius Browne was right. (Harry's whistle blows as he puffs past, hauling some fuel trucks and a caboose) Harry grumbled dreadfully about extra work. * Huey: Anyone would think. * Narrator: Said Huey. * Huey: That Huey had his accident by mistake. I heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. * Harry Hogwarts: Shut up! * Huey: Said Harry. * Harry: It's not funny. * Narrator: He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. * Huey: Well, well, well. * Narrator: Huey. * Douglas: Surely Harry, it wasn't you? You didn't say. * Narrator: Harry didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. (He puffs with away with a cream van, flatbed, stone truck, and coal truck and caboose) * The Spiteful Breakvan: Harry is cross. * Narrator Snickered the spiteful breakvan. * The Spiteful Breakvan: We'll try to make him crosser still. * Freight Cars: Hold back! (Harry, coupled to a long freight train with ten freight cars, and the caboose, puffs onward) * Narrator: Giggled the freight cars to each other. Harry did his best, but he was exhausted when they reached Toyland Express's station. Luckily Huey was there. * Harry Hogwarts: Help me up the hill, please. * Narrator: Panted Harry. * Harry Hogwarts: These freight cars are playing tricks. * Huey: We'll show them. * Narrator: Said Huey. (Huey, coupled up behind the caboose, helps Harry with the freight cars) Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the freight cars up the hill. But Harry was losing steam. * Harry Hogwarts: I can't do it. I can't do it. * Huey: Leave it to me! * Narrator: Shouted Huey. The conductor was anxious. * Conductor: Go steady. The van's breaking. (The spiteful breakvan breaks apart as the conductor jumps off Harry's freight train unharmed) The van was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Toyland Express came to clear the mess. Emelius Browne was on board. (Toyland Express arrives with the Breakdown Train) * Emelius Browne: I might have known it would be Huey. * Narrator: He said. * Toyland Express: Huey was grand, sir. * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: Harry had no steam left, but Huey worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. * Emelius Browne: Two would have been enough. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: I want to be fair, Huey. But, I don't know. I really don't know. * Narrator: Emelius Browne was making up his mind about which engine to send away, but that's another story. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino